Hero's Drabbles
by Swallowing.RaInDrOpS
Summary: Stories I've been posting on my Tumblr (lately), that're a bit too small to stand alone. Mostly Felix/Calhoun, but others are included.R Rating could change, most likely not.
1. Sky

(Post taken from my Tumblr. **My Tumblr = My stories)**

Summary: the sky was so blue.

_Something vague & in the Wreck It category. _

* * *

It was so blue above her, it had to be the sky.

That wasn't everyone's pixels up there.

His face wasn't the last one she saw hovering over her, protectively, before his pixels floated away bit by bit.

'_Don't leave me… Not all alone like this… Please?_'

11, 12, 24, 35, 68, 212.

The pixels were scattering so quickly now, but she had to keep count. She couldn't get them all back if she couldn't do a simple thing like count.

Her hands grabbed for them.

Piece by piece. She could hold them, she knew she could.

She could hold them, then fix him.

She could put the pieces all back together again. And no one would ever find out.

If she couldn't…It would break Sarge's heart.


	2. Concentration

**I don't own Disney movies or Twizzlers; but c'mon, you already knew that.**

So this was from a prompt that said to include the words "I hate surprises".

* * *

If she concentrated hard enough, she could become the enemy. A good fighter knew their opponent inside and out.

Smirking, she realized the only way she would ever fail this task would be never being able to lower her brain capacity to that of the Cy-bugs'.

If she focused on what would kill her, she could apply that to a weak point on the viruses.

Once the game ended, and the beacon shined, she could concentrate on other things.

Things like the '_boing_' of one short-stacked hero handyman of a husband suddenly hopping into her office with several of what looked to be lollipops on Twizzlers.

"Surprise, m'Lady."

Tamora shook her head in, dare she think it, _playful_ exasperation, muscles relaxing again to continue the process of pressing the symbol on her belt, allowing her armor to collapse back one piece at a time, clicking like Lego's into it and hanging it up.

"You know I hate surprises, Fix It."

She zoned in on his relaxed smile, his '_honey-glows_', the way his body moved as he made his way over to her desk to hop on her chair and scoot over to her with a push of his foot.

"I just can't get it through my head, I guess."

He presented one of the candy-flowers to her, which she accepted between her teeth.

"And whys' that?" Tamora asked, snapping the pop right off before offering the red licorice between her lips to the blushing little man.

"Well," She gave attention to his shoulders, moving up to cover his neck. He was about to say something cute, embarrassing, and her offering up the treat in such a way was doing more to him than she intended.

"…how could I hate anything that led me to you?"

If she concentrated, she could hear herself falling for the small sap all over again.


	3. Felix Sr nursery rhyme

A hint at one of the things I am working on with Wreck-It Ralph (WIR)

I _can't_ be the only one whose thought of making Felix Sr. like this right? Even though I've only read fics of him not approving of Sgt. Calhoun so far...

(I'm not a poet, I don't think).

* * *

Felix Senior, our handyman,  
He can fix like no one can,  
Give him a nail, and give him a job,  
And not a penny will you be robbed.

One day, he came home to find,  
His wife in bed, and the bed in grind,  
The hammer he held, it met her head,  
Continuing to do so until they were dead.  
Our parents, his tenants, lived life as fools,  
So Felix Sr. wouldn't use their blood on his tools.  
They took care of his son, treated him well,  
Told him if he grew up like his father, he'd burn in hell,  
Felix Sr. died, Felix Jr. grew,  
Politeness, fixing, kindness,

these are the things that he knew.

And we, the tenants, are caused no bother,  
For Felix Jr. is nothing like his father.


	4. Challenge: Cook

I forgot this was one of my ideas. Despite this, I think the programmers would've given Sarge a lot of "feminine qualities", just for the irony.

_Speech to include_: "I'm not going to lie, I have no idea what i'm doing."

* * *

Sgt. Calhoun never met a challenge she couldn't overcome.

When she first saw the apartment in which her husband dwelled, and saw Wreck-It being able to shuffle his way in, she figured she could fit just fine.

Which she did, and the fact that she could see over a refrigerator for once only weirded her out slightly.

But that was early into their dating. His apartment was their apartment now and as such Calhoun felt it was time for a new challenge.

Cooking.

"I'm not gonna lie, I have no idea what i'm doing."

Q*Bert replied in his usual fashion, " &$#%?"

Fortunately, her Q*Bertease was slightly better than a certain 8-bit handyman's.

"I'm not asking Mary, I can do this."

"& &-"

"**I know what I said**! Now are you going to hand me the fire extinguisher or not, Private?!"

Twenty minutes, and three almost fires later Felix came through the door.

"Honey, I'm home-"

" !%#"

"Q*Bert?"

Calhoun marched up to him, Q*Bert tucked under one arm and now Fix It Felix Jr. under the other.

"He said 'We're eating at Tapper's tonight'."

She could tackle this challenge _after_ she got some food in her.


End file.
